El Tren - Cuando Hablan las Miradas
by cristalsif
Summary: Nos conocimos de una adversa manera, la guerra te trajo a mí y por ella misma te fuiste. Vaga mi mente perdida en un mar de pensamientos, dime entonces ¿Cuanta sería la casualidad de verla otra vez? ¿De atraparla en un Tren? Aunque fuera solo por un momento... (ShizxNat)


_**... Saludos, espero que les guste este pequeño viaje.**_

 _ **El Tren**_

 _ **Song Fic**_

Es una tarde hermosa, un buen día para viajar en tren... El cielo que contemplan mis ojos a través de los cristales, es como el lienzo que plasmaría el artista dejando caer gotas de pintura, tan infinitas como copos blancos de nieve descienden lentamente fuera de la ventana. Así, con tal tino matiza en grises y pulcros blancos cada detalle de las montañas, cada árbol blanquecino por la prístina helada que cae en el exterior de un valle cristalino en medio del frío invierno. Es una pena no tener a nadie para compartir la vista del valle helado del norte de Excélsior, mi país natal, el lugar que un día habré de gobernar. Suspiro, un privilegio que me otorga el nacimiento y me condena en nuestro sistema monárquico, así que naturalmente cuando me llaman alteza, están en lo cierto si de sangre azul hablamos, empero, si alguien cuestionara mis deseos, los de la simple persona que me gustaría ser, la respuesta sería " _Solo Shizuru... por favor"_. Pese a todo, no puedo cambiar la sangre que corre por mis venas, tampoco abdicar al trono, pues no hay más herederos en nuestra casa, así que me limito a disfrutar los momentos y privilegios que esta jaula dorada me permite.

Sorbiendo un poco de mi cálido té, cedo al silencio de un vagón completo solo para mí, un desperdicio de espacio, pero es también algo que me concede un momento libre a mis más reservados pensamientos, mirando sin ver todo a mi alrededor, los caobas de los muebles, el bar con todo tipo de selectos vinos y licores, la barra de un barnizado marrón y sillas suficientes para mi guardia de custodios, la amplitud del espacio que da las vistas de un salón, los marcos dorados que rodean las ventanas y las cortinas que ocultan del mundo la vista hacia el interior, dorados y rojos, con el emblema de la familia Fujino por doquier, siendo la flor de Lis predominante en la marca, incluso mi ropa está bordada con aquella planta, me observo a mí misma a través del reflejo que brinda el cruce por la montaña, el granito en la sombra hace las veces de superficie reflectante y así veo, el castaño cabello recogido en una moña ligeramente desdibujada por un pequeño mechón rebelde que se desliza por mi mejilla, mis lánguidos ojos carmesíes, mi faz apacible, serena incluso en las ocasiones de mayor tensión, una máscara lustrosa y requerida en la monarquía, nada me toca, nada me alcanza ¿Sería eso posible en primer lugar? Veo también la prenda cárdena de un vestido liberalmente descubierto en el pecho, sobre el vestido me abriga un chalequillo lila con el emblema de lis en mi espalda, mas este no se ve en el reflejo, del mismo modo que la tenue abertura del lado derecho de mi vestido justo sobre mi pierna se mantiene en secreto. Pero no siento frío, es definitivo que no debo preocuparme de eso con la calefacción establecida en este lugar, una comodidad que a mi molestia quizás le sea negada al resto de los viajeros en este tren. Es una de las infames cosas que quiero cambiar, si ha de servir la corona que como espinas se ciñen a mi frente con su dolorosa carga, entonces un día, cambiaré muchas cosas.

Me remuevo en el mullido sillón escarlata sobre el que descansa mi espalda, otro sorbo menos austero que el anterior e inconscientemente mi mano se desliza sobre la madera evaluando cada ligero y casi imperceptible surco, mas el abrupto cambio de textura me advierte que no es el mueble lo que busco, bajo la vista y en ella se instala la imagen de un sobre sellado con resina roja por mi anillo, la marca real que sólo yo poseo, con mi nombre y mi voz en las secretas letras de ese documento. Una vana esperanza, ilusa dijo mi padre, pero heme aquí, con mi voz en ese papel, mi sello, mis custodios, en un vagón viajando a un lugar olvidado por el mundo más al sur en la calidez afortunada de la capital de mi hogar. La locura dicha entonces, es un proyecto que planeo hacer realidad sin importar cuanto me tarde o cuan paciente deba ser, una alianza entre todas las naciones, para crecer económica y pacíficamente.

-Nada es tan tonto si se intenta con persistencia...- Parafraseé la voz distante de un recuerdo... _"Así te conquisté"_. Una sonrisa, una mirada tan verde como la esperanza que me brindaba de solo verle.

Sí, ella, la persona que me dijo aquellas palabras es mi más fuerte motivo para no querer rendirme, por ansiar un paso más cerca de la paz, un camino más corto a su cercanía. Mi querida chica silenciosa, es cruel que la guerra te trajera a mi casa, por lo mucho que se perdió en aquellos lóbregos días, si pudiera pedir perdón por la egoísta dicha que sentí, hasta el cielo me reprocharía que mi felicidad fuera causada por tanta amargura; y al final, la sangre vertida que le trajo a mí, fue el mismo motivo de su ahora distanciamiento. Una lejanía más y más permanente cada día, rebeldes e insurgentes aquí y allá, va y vuelve a cada refriega, como el fantasma que aparece y desaparece en un pestañeo.

Lo sé, sé que me evade, conozco sus razones pues yo las causé ¿Pero qué excusa podría inventar si no hubiera otra batalla a la que acudir? ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida cada vez? No quiero pensar que pueda irse a un lugar al que no pueda seguirle.

-No era esto lo que quería...- Tomé el sobre y lo deposité en un maletín cercano, solo por seguridad.

Como si la fortuna me hablara del adecuado uso del maletín y su salvaguarda, el sonido de la puerta sur atrajo mi atención, como un golpe, el retoque persistente. Silencio, me levanté de mi asiento ligeramente preocupada. ¿Quién atrevería siquiera tocar la puerta del vagón de mi familia? Me acerqué con cautela, ciertamente no hay muchas cosas de las que pueda preocuparme cuando de mi seguridad se trata, pero causaba curiosidad lo poco habitual de este tipo de incidentes.

El ruido persistía, esforcé el oído.

-Le digo que me permita el paso, es de vital...- Una voz similar a las de mis remembranzas y palidecí, imposible me gritó la razón para no dar vuelo a mis imaginaciones o esperanzas banales, aun así me apresure a llegar a la puerta.

-No puede pasar... ni siquiera su rango se lo permite capitán ¡Esto está por encima de usted!- Dijo en tono bastante agresivo Sergei Wong, el encargado de mi guardia personal desde hace seis meses.

-Se lo he dicho ya, es urgente que llegue al primer vagón... es una orden del comandante en jefe- Refutó el intruso con un tono grave que desbocó por completo el latido de mi corazón, esa voz, más grave que antaño pero claramente suya.

-No está permitido, tendrá que bajarse en la próxima estación y saltarse este vagón, eso no está a discusión- Afirmó Sergei, tan terco como siempre, pero bastante ignorante de que ella en verdad puede ser más tozuda que un batallón entero.

-Si no ha de ser por la diplomacia, este par de mequetrefes no habrán de servirle para...-

Oh oh, abrí la puerta lo más rápido que me fue posible y la vista de las circunstancias se congeló en el acto. Lo que a los ojos del mundo sería un joven soldado, mucho más joven que Wong, sosteniendo la cazadora negra del más viejo en armas por el cuello y con el puño levantado, detenido en sendos esmeros por los otros dos guardias, una expresión de enojo en la faz de porcelana de uno que se miraría demasiado lindo para ser hombre, era en realidad la fuerza sorprendente de una mujer cubierta por los atuendos militares de los cosacos del norte de Excélsior. Lucía la casaca en un impoluto blanco que apenas contrastaba con el fajín azul que cruzaba diagonalmente su torso y verticalmente su cintura, un sable colgante de dorado y marfil en su lateral izquierdo, un estuche de revólver plateado en el derecho. Así, tan delgado e imponente ser sometía al más fuerte de mis guardianes, aún con el ceño fruncido en el marco de sus preciosas cejas, las custodias de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas capaces de robar el aliento a quien los mirase más de lo adecuado. Una imagen tan grandiosa de ella ciertamente me hizo difícil la tarea de pensar, incluso respirar. Pero tenía que intervenir.

-Ara, ara... esos no son los modales que yo recuerdo de mi querida Natsuki, si dijera por favor... tal vez el oficial le concedería el paso- Dije al fin, cortando de este modo la violenta situación que estuvo a punto de presentarse. -También sería un detalle si soltaras al líder de mis custodios, es un poco difícil conseguir buenos oficiales hoy en día y no quisiera tener que reemplazar a Wong-San- Añadí al ver que Sergei adquiría colores pálidos y luego azules en su rostro debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Por toda respuesta, además del silencio, Natsuki, sí, la dama de mis recuerdos, soltó al señor Wong dándole de nuevo la libertad de respirar. Bastó una mirada de mi parte para que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo con el brazo de la esplendorosa Capitana de la escuadra de los lobos del Norte.

-¿Shi... Shizuru?- Pestañeó con la aparente necesidad de desvirtuar una ilusión del desierto, pero teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en los nevados de Kunzo, eso sería improbable.

-Caballeros, no sean descorteses, es a mi hermana menor a la que le impiden el paso...- Me permití añadir. -Ella es siempre bienvenida en la casa Fujino y donde cualquiera de ellos esté...-

-Pe... Pero alteza- Cuestionó el rubio de ojos miel aun acariciando su cuello, ya ligeramente sonrojado por la anterior agresión, los otros dos seguían mirando incrédulos a cierta pelinegra, pues seguramente les hizo transpirar con el esfuerzo.

-No sean cuestionadas mis decisiones Wong-san... Natsuki, es de la familia- Una expresión de ligera molestia y el mayor supo que le haría bien el no decir una palabra más. Entonces pasé de largo sobre ellos, tomé la mano de mi petrificada "hermana" y la invité a entrar en el vagón, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras nosotras.

Si la dicha existe, sostener sus enguantadas manos fue uno de esos momentos, quise abrazarla, pero me contuve a causa de su silencio. Una vez a la mitad del lugar, ella deslizó su mano de entre mis dedos y yo resentí su ausencia con hondo pesar, me volteé a verla con una sonrisa en mis labios como hace años, ocultando un poco mi desencanto, ella solo se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada a otro lado. -Tenían nieve, igual que yo-

En ese instante lo comprendí, usaba como capa una piel de lobo gris, atada con un broche por encima de su brazo izquierdo y sostenida por una cadena dorada en su costado derecho. Sus hombros, su Kubanka y hasta sus guantes, estaban cubiertos por un poco de escarcha, ella estaba helada pero yo ni siquiera lo noté bajo el calor de mis propias palpitaciones.

-Pronto entrarás en calor, aquí no hacen falta todos esos abrigos-

Simplemente asintió, ciertamente continuaba siendo "la chica silenciosa", o había vuelto a serlo de algún modo, suspiré y la abracé sin siquiera preocuparme de la escarcha, el frío o su incapacidad motora para darme una buena respuesta. -Ha pasado tanto tiempo... te extrañé mucho, Natsuki-

 _Eres tú, cómo estás  
ha pasado tanto tiempo  
Dónde vas y con quién  
nunca imaginé encontrarte en este tren  
Quiero saber de ti  
yo me voy a Milán  
ven y siéntate a mi lado  
en el bar hay café_

No lo dije, el que también la extrañaba, o que al verla se detuvo mi corazón y que mi sonrojo se debiera a la abrumadora belleza de su figura, en atuendos tan... inmisericordes con este frío. Jamás pensé que estaría en este tren o que su presencia fuera justamente el impedimento de mi meta, llegar con el informante, donde recibiré una carta con mis siguientes órdenes. -Debo irme, tengo que llegar presurosamente al primer vagón- No quería decir nada más, no quería aceptar cuánto estaba disfrutando su abrazo, la idea de tenerla tan cerca, era de algún modo la fuente de calor más intensa, tanto más que la del mismísimo sol, pero igualmente recordé que el astro que brilla... también quema y yo, esa lección ya la tengo muy aprendida.

Se apartó un poco de mí, pero solo un poco, su rostro tan generosamente tallado por los dioses me miraba escondiendo un dejo de molestia. Teniendo frente a mí la máscara de su diplomática postura, agradecí la oportunidad que me daba para hacerme la tonta y no saber que la hería con mis intereses puestos en otras cosas. -Con tu permiso- Musité más por protocolo.

-No... No es prudente- Su voz acarició mi oído, su mano se posó a la altura de mi pecho sobre el broche de mi capa, desprendiéndole con un tenue movimiento, casi... casi ensayado.

-Shizuru...- Dije entre dientes cuando sentí el abrigo caer al suelo. Cruzamos miradas y sus ojos me parecieron tan sugestivos como siempre, filtrándose en mi mente y en mi alma, sin palabras no pude más que negar con la cabeza.

-No te he visto en más de un año, si es que cuentas ese protocolo militar... y te aseguro que obsequiarme un poco de tu tiempo no será un impedimento para tu misión...- Su convicción, siempre convenciendo a todos, incluso a mí. Se inclinó para recoger la prenda y tragué saliva al notar la indiscreta abertura de su vestido cuyo primoroso muslo no escondía, del mismo modo que el escote en su hermoso pecho atraía la mirada como si de un imán se tratara.

Carraspeé mi garganta y compuse mi voz para no tartamudear. -¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?- ¿Por qué quieres que esté cerca de ti? Sé que no ignoras cuando intento apartarme, ese tiempo no ha pasado sin que fuera mi intención en primer lugar.

Dispuso mi abrigo sobre un perchero convenientemente dispuesto junto a la puerta por la que entré. -La nevada...- Lo mencionó casi feliz, sonriente incluso y yo sentí un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal con su victoria acechándome. -Para llegar a la siguiente estación el tren debe dar la vuelta a la montaña y ascender un poco antes de bajar al valle, si la nieve es mucha tendrán que disminuir la velocidad para no descarrilar, un retraso d horas viajando a marcha lenta, pero si es como la tormenta que se ve en la ventana, tendrán que esperar hasta el alba antes de continuar la marcha... así que tus órdenes esperarán, igual que tú- Sospecho que se está riendo internamente de mí. -No previste un retraso de un día en tu agenda ¿O sí?- Sí... claro que se ríe de mí.

Suspiré resignada. -Por eso odiaba jugar ajedrez contigo- En realidad me cuesta pensar cuando estás junto a mí.

-¿Porque siempre ganaba?- Su mirada ladina, divertida, sabe ya que he perdido.

Negué con la cabeza ya incapaz de sostener mi fría expresión, esa no funciona con ella. -Eres la única que puede darse el lujo de decir eso-

-Eso no lo dudo, me ha dicho mi padre que no falta mucho para que te asciendan nuevamente, no valoraría menos a una estratega de tu calibre- No es un halago del todo sincero, sé que odia que me haya enlistado o que lo tomara tan en serio hace unos años, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Ella siempre fue la princesa y yo, no podía quedarme soñando tonterías toda mi vida.

-Son sus recomendaciones más que mis méritos, tal vez... 'alguien' lo haya convencido para alejarme del frente. Ya sabes, mayor rango, menor exposición- No escondí un tono acusador, que ella ignoró olímpicamente.

-Ven... ¿Quieres un café? ¿O prefieres mi mokaccino?- Me dió la espalda para ir a la barra con la excusa perfecta para evadirme. De cualquier modo, hoy no me apetece golpear a los guardias de la otra puerta, hoy tengo la esperanza de no arrepentirme de ceder otro poco. ¿Cuánto más tiempo pasará antes de verte otra vez? El resto de mi vida tal vez.

-No he probado uno igual, en mucho tiempo- Sonreí incapaz de negarme a mí misma ese pequeño placer, sabiendo que hay tantas cosas que nadie hace como tú.

Me fue servida aquella humeante y aromática bebida, al final añadió un trago abundante de amaretto mientras su sonrisa se extendía. Podía ver ese brillo intenso en sus ojos, la mirada que me hacía sentir el centro de su universo, le di la espalda un momento intentando no sentir ese escalofrío capaz de quitarme el aliento, excusé mi extraño comportamiento en la necesidad de desprenderme de ciertos implementos estorbosos en el calor de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?- Musitó mientras preparaba la segunda bebida, un cappuccino acaramelado, su favorito para una tarde de tertulia.

Seguí sin verla mientras desprendía el cinto con la espada, la banda azul y la casaca, el calor dentro de aquel vagón de tren era acogedor, pero ante la abundante cantidad de abrigos que me obligué a usar por la intemperie antes de venir aquí comenzaba a ser incómodo.

-Voy de un lugar a otro, donde se presenten insurgencias de los rebeldes de la tundra... estamos tan cerca de dar con el paradero de su líder que...- Sería mi oportunidad para vengar a mis padres.

-¿Estás con alguien?- Me estremecí ligeramente al notar un tono bajo de voz, siempre tuvo la manía de esconder emociones sin tonos, simplemente bajando la voz.

Tensé la mandíbula. ¿Por qué me haces esto Shizuru? -No...- Dije secamente, luego mejoré mi tono a uno neutro. -No tengo tiempo para construir una relación estable, no puedo darle a nadie la tranquilidad de encontrarme cada noche en su cama o en su vida, en primer lugar- Me giré para encararla.

Se miraba tremendamente feliz, por la sola idea de lo que mi respuesta le significaba, yo seguía vagando por el mundo sin ser capaz de olvidarla, tan estancada como aquella vez cuando vi roto cada fragmento de mi corazón con su inexplicable apatía. Sonreí con un dejo de amargura que no supe esconder dentro de mi mente o de mi boca, no le dejaría ganar esta vez, estaba molesta por el derecho que ansiaba arrebatarle a su orgullo y premiar el mío. -Prefiero distraerme con la frívola lujuria de un encuentro casual, eso... lo aprendí de alguien tiempo atrás- Desvié la mirada a un lado en cuanto su sonrisa se desdibujó, ver sus celos contenerse solo por la gracia de una maestría en el autocontrol y el engaño, no... Yo no contaba con un arma tan elaborada en los gestos de mi cara.

 _Creo que esta noche va a ser mágica  
Quiero invitarte a soñar  
Solos tú y yo no hace falta más  
Este es un juego de dos  
Deja que tiente a la suerte no digas que no_

Introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos, escondidos estuvieron sus ojos de mí en la preciosa melena de un negro cobaltino. Si pudieran derramar lágrimas mis ojos en la libertad de la soledad se haría, pero no en su presencia, aunque musitara esas palabras como dardos apuntándome para herir, una oportunidad concedida por mi torpeza y ansiedad. Tener la ocasión de imaginar su piel bajo unos labios diferentes hacía hervir la sangre en mis venas y palpitar violentamente mi herido corazón, tonto de mí suponer que ella no cobijaría el frío de la soledad alguna vez, cuando ya ningún vínculo nos unía, ni debía lealtad al sentir que se hizo añicos tiempo atrás. Algunas preguntas no deben hacerse, amar a la chica silenciosa por su mutismo y lamentar que lo rompa con las dagas afiladas de su cautivadora voz, perdía el juicio al verle, al desear lo que es imposible tener, lo que yo misma desprecié sin que pudiera escoger.

¿Por qué sin importar cuánto intentes esconder cada ápice de feminidad y fragilidad bajo tales prendas yo sigo mirando a la misma mujer que amé sin reservas tantas veces? ¿Qué fue de su inocencia gentil, de su ternura sin par? De la doncella que hoy al parecer, viste una armadura de frialdad. No eres la misma mi Natsuki, crudo mirar es el de tus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Por qué has venido tan lejos? No es un lugar seguro para ti- Le escuché muy cerca, al volver la vista al frente estaba a dos pasos de mí con la taza en las manos, sentada en la silla frente a la barra donde yo preparé ambas bebidas.

Procuré no turbarme con su aroma o la proximidad de su rostro, dejándome sin resguardo alguno. -Pretensiones absurdas a la vista de mi padre- Y posiblemente más tontas a tus ojos que ansían venganza en cada contienda. Pese a todo, sería como la ilusionista que distrae mientras se urde y ejecuta un plan, así que mírame y deja de ver lo que importa ver. -Ara ara... Natsuki está preocupada por mí, eso es muy tierno de tu parte-

No medí el tiempo me temo, una tos ahogada por la sorpresa vino de ella. Pero cuando repuso su fachada, no escondió de mí su mirada. -Somos familia, tú lo has dicho- Acarició mi mejilla tan brevemente que no tuve la certeza de haberlo soñado o vivido. -Claro que me preocupas- Afirmó por si todavía no lo tuviera claro.

Di un sorbo a mi cappuccino acaramelado, no es mi costumbre servir pero por la ocasión de verla sonreír un momento haría más que servir. -Un tratado de paz...- Murmuré intuyendo sus siguientes palabras.

-Eso no pasará- Cortó de un solo tajo mis esperanzas, supongo que soy tanto o más terca que ella.

-Puedo intentarlo...- Por la ocasión de verte a salvo, no dejaré de intentar.

-Incluso para ti, es arriesgado Shizuru- Refutó cruzándose de brazos con esa pose altiva que tanto me seduce, ajustada aquella camisa de seda a su estilizada pero atlética figura me impedía pensar un poco. -Te ganarás enemigos innecesariamente, deja este absurdo empeño- Frunció el ceño temiendo, pero sus temores no serían suficientes para apaciguar mis malestares, no soy de las que se rinden... haré un camino y un lugar para nosotras. -No puede hacerse, no lo vale... deja de exponerte tontamente-

Me sentí molesta por su ruda expresión y aquellas crueles palabras. -No me importa eso Natsuki...-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- No comprendía el motivo de su enojo, entendía las reclamaciones de mi padre e incluso su pensamiento tradicional acerca de la imposibilidad de mi meta, pero era doloroso ver tal reacción en alguien tan importante para mí, en ella... alguien que siendo mucho menos política y conociendo las crudezas de la guerra, tal vez... creí que me apoyaría un poco.

Casi me olvido de los años que han pasado, su ceño fruncido, la muralla de sus gélidas miradas, sus labios cerrados con fuerza. Temblé en mi lugar sintiendo un frío dentro de mí, me obligué a sorber un trago de mi cappuccino antes de verlo enfriarse, del mismo modo que se cristalizaron mis lacrimosos, así que le di la espalda para añadir un poco de algún amargo licor a mi taza.

Se hizo un silencio entre las dos, odio lo callado que puede estar todo junto a ella. -He visto a mi gente padecer las inmundicias de una guerra tan larga como para memorar las verdaderas razones de su origen... si Natsuki desdeña esto entonces aprueba las bajezas que cometen aquellos a los que pretende contener con su absurda lucha... Dime entonces ¿Por qué pelear sin descanso si no es por el bienestar de las personas?- Me volví a verla con toda la firmeza que me fue posible acumular. -Si tú eres capaz de darlo todo por Excélsior, no dudes ni un instante que yo también puedo... es lo mínimo, si es que un día espero ser una digna reina-

Natsuki bajó la mirada como si el suelo fuera el lugar del acontecimiento más grande de la historia. -No lo daría todo, Shizuru- Musitó casi tímidamente, incluso en este solitario vagón de tren me había costado oírla. -No... Todo-

-¿Qué es esa única cosa que no estarías dispuesta a dar si arriesgas tu propia vida cada día?- Sentí un vacío en el estómago ante las mil ideas posibles que pasaron por mi mente en aquel, su breve silencio.

-A ti...- Levantó lentamente su cabeza, mirándome de la misma manera que cuando éramos niñas, cuando sabía que se había hecho daño por una caída, un raspón o una mordida accidental de Durhan, pero esta vez... no tenía cortes, raspones ni magulladuras que mis ojos pudieran ver, esas heridas estaban por dentro y sé que yo las sembré ahí. -Jamás te entregaría a ti-

-Yo quiero ese tratado... por ti- No se imagina lo que me costó decirlo en voz alta, si mi padre me oyese es claro que le parecería aún más absurdo, tan antinatural. -Todo sigue siendo por... por ti- Confesé otra vez.

Negó con la cabeza. -No digas cosas que me hagan suponer que sientes algo todavía...- Sonrió amargamente, como si se burlara de sí misma.

¿Cómo explicar mis verdaderos anhelos? Mi sincero sentir... -Siempre serás...- Me interrumpió.

-Tu hermana menor... gracias por eso- Se cruzó de brazos tozudamente, de eso modo comprendí que seguía herida y molesta conmigo, como si yo pudiera elegir algunas cosas que la mayoría de mujeres sí.

-No lo somos de sangre...- Sería tanto más grave si fuera el caso, ansiar tantas cosas de la que fuera mi hermana sería otro gran pecado de mi ya enorme lista, porque ni siquiera entonces podría dejar de sentir esto.

-Je, por eso doy gracias... te ocupaste de una extraña persona, cuando no tenías que hacerlo-

¿Porque eres así Natsuki? -No lo hagas ver como una carga, sabes que nunca lo sentí así...- Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué sentías?- Preguntó con toda esa ira acumulada en sus ojos, conteniendo el dolor en el temblor de su mandíbula.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie... tú fuiste la...- Decir en pasado estas palabras, como si no estuviera llena de amor todavía, como si no fuera incluso más intenso. -La pr... primera-

-¿La primera? ¿Qué supones que fuiste tú de mí?- Me miró con el ceño fruncido y señalando sobre su pecho, lógicamente me reprochaba más que molesta las circunstancias pasadas. -Tampoco olvido que no fui la única, ¡Ustedes dos eran mis amigos! Y tú, ¡Mi novia! ¿Por qué él? Si fuiste tú la que terminó con todo, sin una palabra o explicaciones, frente a Shion, qué esperaban que pensara cuando tu padre habló de su noviazgo tiempo después, o su cercanía se hizo visible... he huido de ti, de tu recuerdo cada día, como si hubiera cometido la falta más grave. Dime entonces ¡¿Por qué?!- Expuso la herida que todavía sangraba en su corazón.

-Natsuki...- Deslicé mi mano sobre la suya y pese a la evidente necesidad de apartarme, no lo hizo, tal vez mi expresión de súplica fue la razón para que se abstuviera. -Eres la primera para mí y la única... Fueron rumores nada más, Reito jamás ha insinuado una intención en lo más mínimo, ni yo por él, es lo que todos quieren debido a su soberanía sobre Antares, nuestro aliado más cercano geográficamente hablando... pero no es verdad-

-Entonces... ¿Reito y tú no...?- Vi crecer la esperanza en sus hermosos ojos, la parte de ella que más me cautiva.

-Somos amigos solamente, como siempre- Me acerqué un poco más, esta vez no retrocedió, junté mi frente con la suya. -Yo no he dejado de amarte, ni un instante desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando tropezamos a causa de Durhan, te juro que si afirme una negativa tan severa no se debió a la ausencia de mi amor por ti... solo no quería que padre interviniera, como muy a mi pesar, terminó por hacerlo y cuando quise darte las explicaciones, no te hallé... no podía por cartas exponer mis emociones, lo sabes bien...-

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su iris tembló en medio de una tormenta color esmeralda, abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró como si se quedara sin palabras o sin aliento, yo tomé la oportunidad para hacer verbo mis decires y deslicé mis labios sobre los suyos hasta rozarlos tenuemente. Suspiró, tembló incluso cuando posé mis manos sobre su camisa de blanca seda a la altura de su pecho, después devolvió mi ternura con una pasión capaz de consumirlo todo, con una intensidad electrizante y una determinación admirable. Sentí sus firmes brazos envolverme y apartarme del mundo, llevándome a un onírico lugar entre la tierra y el cielo, en medio de nubes con el placentero aroma de su piel.

-Alteza... ¡¿Alteza?!- No supe cuántas veces llamaron desde la puerta, al punto en que Wong alzó la voz en semejante forma, casi parecía que rompería la puerta, nos apartamos como si el solo contacto de la otra quemara, que metafóricamente, así era.

-Como en los viejos tiempos...- Sonreí ladinamente, sin evitar enternecerme al ver como con un sonrojo del tamaño de toda su cara se apresuraba a abrochar los botones de su camisa, así como ordenar su ropa para no delatar mis raudos avances en mis esmeros por desnudarla.

-¡Shizuru!- Me reprochó mirándome de malas maneras, pero con esa sonrisa que amaba tanto y que no veía en su faz de hace mucho tiempo, no pude sentirme mal por ello.

Me apresuré a ordenar un poco mi aspecto antes de dirigirme a la puerta, la cual Sergei abrió sin que lograra recorrer la mitad del camino. Él y sus hombres irrumpieron apelmazados cual guiñapos temblorosos, contuve en mi serena faz un acuciante deseo de reírme.

-¿Se encuentra bien alteza?-

-Perfectamente...-

-60 segundos de reacción... bastante lentos a decir verdad- Mi dulce Natsuki disimulaba las circunstancias tomando el último sorbo del capuchino que le preparé, se miraba de lo más tranquila.

-¿Era una prueba?- Sergei levantó una ceja un poco molesto.

-Natsuki quería asegurarse de lo capaces que son mis custodios, solo para sentirse tranquila sobre mi seguridad- Tomé mi propia bebida en mi mano mientras ella intentaba no ahogarse por los falsos que estaba levantando a su nombre en ese momento. -...yo argumentaba que lo son... pero que también respetan mi privacidad, 60 segundos, es el tiempo prudente para darme lugar a reacciones comunes... además estamos en un tren en movimiento, dentro de un vagón blindado, si hubieren agresores por ahí, Sergei podría con toda facilidad disuadirlos de su intención- Mis protectores se miraban un poco confusos. -Ara, sin embargo no le permití a Wong exponer el motivo de su llamado... si gusta informarme-

-Ah... sí, sus alimentos y los de su hermana- Efectivamente Sergei no era tonto, su expresión confusa no era por no entender, era por ver más de lo que debía ver.

-Gracias capitán, pida al chef un servicio especial para ustedes por órdenes expresas de mi parte, que venga a verme mañana para el pago extra en sus honorarios- ofrecí con toda la amabilidad que le fue posible exponer a mi cara.

-Gracias princesa- Dijeron a coro los otros guardias más jóvenes y distraídos, mientras el de ojos miel bajaba la cabeza para agradecer.

-Pueden retirarse...- Ordené, no queriendo perder más tiempo, la proximidad de Natsuki era como oro en polvo deslizándose en un reloj de arena.

 _Y el tren camino de algún lugar  
estás junto a mí y no sé  
Si es casualidad  
La atracción crece más  
El silencio se hace grande  
Quiero yo quieres tú  
Este fuego ya no dejará de arder  
Hasta después del amor  
Y como siempre caeré a tus pies  
No sé frenar la pasión  
Caigo rendido, tu cuerpo es como una obsesión_

No supe si agradecer a la fortuna aquella interrupción o maldecir hasta agotarme la garganta, estaba tan sedienta de ella que un beso fue suficiente para desatar el fuego dentro de mí. Sus palabras habían consolado mis penas, mis pensamientos y dudas se sumieron en el olvido con que sólo expusiese con su voz un " _No he dejado de amarte_ ", dejé de pensar, solo pude sentir y eso me recordó una vez más cuán a su merced estaría por motivo de mi amor.

-¿Deseas los camarones asados?- Su suave voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, parecía tan feliz, con la simpleza de seleccionar para mí los mejores alimentos, como si fuera la diligente esposa de un militar retirado, pero más joven e infinitamente más bella.

-Sí, gracias...- Soñar me condenaría, ni yo me había apartado de la guerra, ni ella era una sencilla mujer a la que pudiera solicitar en matrimonio, porque para ello tendría que fingir ser lo que no soy cada día de mi vida, no nací siendo un hombre y eso no cambiaría nunca. -¿Quieres un poco de vino?- Asintió, así que fui a la cava y encontré un Chateau Mouton-Rothschild de 50 años, una exquisita selección.

Volví a su lado, busqué las copas y poco después extraje un pañuelo sellado, limpié cada copa y cubierto con un fragmento diferente del prístino pañuelo, recordando con qué sección limpie qué cubierto; extraje de mi bolsillo un antivenom, lo rocié cuidadosamente sobre toda la prenda. -Aguarda, por favor- Le dije a Shizuru cuya curiosidad se ampliaba en su rostro al ver mi mecánica manía por limpiar los platos. Después serví el vino en las copas, hice la cata y tomé un sorbo de cada copa, del mismo modo comí de cada cosa antes que ella.

-Ara, vaya que tienes hambre...- Sonrió inocentemente.

-Estoy bien... solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo- Dije antes de retirar los guantes de mis manos, e invitarla a sentarse, moviendo la silla cortésmente para ella. Miré el pañuelo, cuya coloración no cambió en lo transcurrido de ese tiempo.

-No recordaba que fueras tan metódica...-

-Shizuru, los cuidados nunca están de más, me aseguraba de que no hubiera veneno en tus alimentos- Fruncí el ceño pensando en las posibles acciones de aquellos que no verán con buenos la intervención de la próxima reina de Excélsior. -Estos son los cuidados que deberás tener de ahora en adelante, a causa de ese tratado-

-¿Cómo es que sabes estas cosas?- No parecía muy contenta, sospechaba claramente la respuesta.

Una parte de mí conocía la razón, no puede la guerra tocar a las personas sin cambiarlas. -No es que no lo hayan intentado ya, además este es mi oficio... no solo se trata de disparar un arma ¿Comprendes?-

-Una razón más de fondo para insistir en la paz... no me gustan los riesgos que Natsuki corre-

- _'Touche'_ mi lady... a mí tampoco me gustan los que tú quieres correr- No quise formar una discusión por un asunto en el que temporalmente no podríamos ponernos de acuerdo, yo necesito esta confrontación para encontrar al asesino de mi familia. ¿Cómo pudo alguien destrozar mi mundo y dejarme vivir? Fue una expresa invitación a encontrarlo y vengarme, pero han pasado los años y no he obtenido una pista concisa sobre eso, tan solo esos ojos rojos en mis pesadillas.

-No te pierdas en tus pensamientos... Natsuki- Siento la mano de Shizuru sobre la mía y su rostro preocupado tratando de mirar más allá de los confines de mi alma, no sé qué expresión pude estar haciendo.

Niego con la cabeza, con un corto ademán la invité a comer hasta el momento en que los platos queden vacíos, me regala su comprensión con nuestro silencio durante ese tiempo, me limito a disfrutar de su presencia en mi siempre solitario vagar, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía compañía durante una cena. Verla es un placer para mis ojos y una parte de mí teme que se trate de un sueño demasiado dulce para ser cierto.

-¿Te alimentas bien? No pareces tener mucho apetito- Desliza suavemente los cubiertos a un lado de su plato, ha culminado su cena antes que yo.

-No importa cuánto coma, sospecho que nunca será suficiente para ti... porque si te hiciera caso, seguramente sería dos veces yo- Me reí un poco, otro bocado para que no me mire con ese mohín tan enternecedor. ¿Qué tienes Shizuru? Sabía que me perdía al permanecer un poco más de tiempo a su lado, ahora por cada minuto que paso junto a ti, no querré irme ya. -Me lo comí todo, si es lo que me cuestionas princesa- Doy el último bocado y paso con un sorbo de vino.

-Siempre exagerando las cosas... solo me aseguro que comas lo suficiente, eres algo caprichosa con la comida- No fallaba su memoria y vaya que lo era cuando vivía con ellos en el castillo de Excélsior, pero las cosas cambian. -Temí que no cuidaras de ti... en cuanto te fuiste de casa-

-Ja... no sabes lo que el hambre le hace a las personas- Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos... creo que no debí decir eso.

-Natsuki- Si la princesa frunce el ceño a pesar de su carácter diplomático es como saber que has metido la pata hondo. -Harás que no te deje salir de aquí ¿Eso quieres?-

Sonreí volviendo a mi postura habitual, estreché sus dedos entre los míos, levanté su mano y la mía hasta llevarla cerca de mis labios, así le prodigué un beso al envés de su mano, sin dejar de mirarla. Un hermoso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sentí como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, cuando su aliento era el aire para mí. -Llovía... esa tarde- Mordí suavemente la falange de su anular proporcionándole un cosquilleo. -No te importó que estuviera mojada de pies a cabeza-

Su iris tembló, me regocijé, tampoco lo había olvidado, eso me hacía feliz de una efímera forma. Me levanté de la mesa y le ayudé a hacer lo mismo, así caminamos cerca de la ventana. -Lluvia y truenos... no olvides los truenos, no era el momento más...-

-Romántico...- Completé aun sintiendo su mano sujeta a la mía, la acariciaba con el pulgar.

-Estabas celosa...- Dejó salir esas palabras con placer, siempre a merced de ese sentimiento, la veía tan inalcanzable que no creí posible tener sus sentimientos en mi dirección.

-Le sonreíste a él... a pesar de que yo lo vencí- Me serví aclarar los motivos, ya nada ganaba negando eso, siempre fui mejor esgrimista que él, pero odié que lo consolara a él, de saberlo hubiera perdido a propósito para tener su atención.

-Consolaba el orgullo herido de mi amigo...- Se justificó posando su mano sobre mi pecho, esa mirada brillante, sabía lo que quería, como me torturaba con su caricia sobre la camisa.

-Me quedé bajo la lluvia de lo enojada que me sentí...- No es que lo haya olvidado, ese calor quemando dentro de mí, siempre queriendo que no se detenga. -Esperé para volver, quería no verte y delatarme un tanto más- Acaricié su mejilla, deslicé mis dedos sobre su barbilla, su cuello y lo estreché suavemente en mi mano. -Eres todo lo que anhelo... te dije al volver, tan irascible que sujeté tu muñeca... dije... no voy a dejarte ir, grita si lo deseas, nada cambiará esta verdad- Me sumergí en la intensidad de sus ojos hechos de sangre líquida. -Entonces me besaste con una sed tan voraz que se incendiaron todos mis sentidos, pero ahora... algo de eso ¿Ha cambiado Shizuru?-

-Siempre te gustó tenerme en vilo...- No dijo más, su boca silenció la mía, me mordió el labio inferior antes de besarme tan posesivamente como lo recordaba de esa noche.

Sonrió ladinamente entre caricias, cuando posó sus manos sobre mi camisa, se deshizo de los botones con tal rapidez que me estremecí cuando ya no hubo barreras entre sus dedos y mi piel. No pude contenerme, la apegué a mí con un abrazo sediento, pude sentir cada parte de su gloriosa anatomía, su pecho contra el mío, sus muslos ansiosos abriéndose alrededor de mi cadera mientras la sostenía con mis manos en sus posaderas, aparté sus pies de la tierra y ella se enredó a mí sin temores. Di los pasos apenas necesarios para darle soporte sobre la mesa junto a la ventana, mas no le di mucha distancia, mi brazo aún la mantenía cerca, busqué con ansias su cuello y deslicé mis labios sobre aquella sensible fracción de piel hasta llegar a la clavícula, ¿Podría arrancarle el vestido sin que se molestara demasiado? Dudé.

-Haz lo que quieras... sin demora- Afirmó con voz extremadamente sensual el motivo de mis pasiones y lujuria, deslicé el zipper y retiré la prenda dejando a la vista su exquisita lencería, era un lujo a los ojos contemplar tanta belleza en las graciosas curvas de su pecho. En cuanto lo deje estar desnudo, bebí de las coronas, lamí y tintineé sobre aquellas preciosas formas y sus gemidos comenzaron a ser sonoros.

Amé cada suspiro que manó de su boca mientras mis manos acariciaban sobre sus muslos tan expuestos en divina entrega, adoré su respingo cuando mis dedos rozaron la sensibilidad húmeda sobre su ropa interior y aquel exquisito aroma de pasión inundó mis sentidos, deseaba probarla y hacerla mía, marcarla para que jamás pudiera olvidarme. Fui más ágil y veloz, explorando las delicias en la cuna de sus piernas, la invité a apoyar su espalda sobre el abrigo de lobo que dispuse para ella por cuidado del frío de la madera, entonces retiré la última barrera y me congracié con los dioses cuando mi boca se llenó de sus delicias, gusté de ella como si fuera el mejor platillo de mi vida, que ciertamente lo era...

Fue un placer culpable, mover mi lengua entre sus pliegues, rozar alrededor de aquel botón lleno de placer y deslizar mis dedos llenos de sus jugos, ir tan profundamente dentro de ella, ver el arco de su espalda y escuchar la sinfonía de su éxtasis con mi nombre en sus labios. Imbatible, sin poder detenerme, succioné durante breves interludios, acaricie aquel montículo diseñado solo para sentir placer, pronto sentí que mi amada ascendía a la cima del goce pleno por lo que arremetí con más rapidez e intensidad, sentí así las convulsiones dentro de su ser, halando de mí para yacer eternamente en su interior. La amé cuanto más se aferraron sus manos a mí, cuanto más néctar manó incapaz de esconder el efecto de mis acciones en ella, degusté y mis ojos buscaron su rostro para encontrarse con la vista perfecta de su delirio.

Me invitó entonces a yacer sobre ella y me recibió con un beso abundante en pasión, probó su sabor en mis labios y retiró sin demora la camisa que le evitaba la contemplación de mi torso desnudo, yo con toda certeza estaba quemándome por dentro. -Te necesito... - Susurré en su oído.

Bastó decir, tan poco para yacer a su merced, sentí ser su presa cuando aquellos intensos ojos sangría me veían con deseo, sabiendo que enloquecería por su mano cuando se deshizo del cinturón que sostenía mi pantalón. La besé, quería no agotar ese momento, hazlo eterno... márcame con fuego... Shizuru. -Te amo...- Fue todo cuanto pude decir entre mis arremolinadas ideas, nada tan complejo, lo cierto y simple, para que pudiera saberlo.

 _Y el tren camino de algún lugar  
Me abrazas y empiezo a arder  
Ya bebo de tu piel  
Y el tren camino de algún lugar  
Y el tiempo me vuelve a ver amándote otra vez  
Luego te vistes  
Tal vez es mejor así...así _

Llegó la noche, tal y como lo predije, la tormenta arreció, el tren tuvo que cesar la marcha. Pero no me importó, porque el tiempo se hizo insignificante mientras la amaba y la hacía mía una y otra vez. Me sentí completa, tan viva como no recordaba en un largo tiempo... qué podría decir que no sepa ya la luna, que nos contempló en acciones de tal derroche, bebí de ella sin ver apagada la sed hasta la madrugada, nos fundimos en la otra, la sentí tan íntimamente en el roce delirante de nuestras más íntimas fracciones, palpitaron nuestros sexos en fricción sublime, me embriagué del clímax y caí al final, rendida en sus brazos.

Estando allí, sobre su tibio pecho me sentí tentada por el sopor, mas no me permití a mí misma la acción de dormir, sabía que cada segundo era precioso y quién sabe cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de abrazarla, de estar adherida a su piel con apenas el cubierto de las ropas de las que nos desprendimos, de ver su pacífico rostro lleno de tranquilidad. Sonreí, con las pasiones nacidas de la casualidad me olvidé por completo de informarle a mi Natsuki, que este vagón está equipado con una muy cómoda cama desprendible de la pared, pero luego estuve tan a gusto que no quise importunar con detalles menores, después de todo, con menos comodidades ya hemos dormido en ocasiones anteriores.

-Shizuru... iré a la tundra una vez más, pero te prometo que será la última vez-Me tomó por sorpresa su voz, había supuesto que dormía pues su respiración era pausada y serena, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. -Después haré el examen para subir de rango y así podré estar en la capital de Excélsior, cerca de ti-

-Sería una cruel broma, de no ser cierto- Sonreí aunque por dentro todavía tuviese viva la preocupación.

-¿Cuándo he faltado a mi palabra... para que dudes así?- Me reprochó con un mohín, veía sus hermosos ojos verdes en la oscuridad con la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por nuestra ventana.

-Nunca...- Admití con vergüenza, pero aún tenía ese vacío dentro de mí. -Te compensaré... con creces- Añadí más alegre deslizando mis dedos sobre su pecho desnudo, eran dos preciosas montañas de estilizada forma, su piel tan cremosa que realmente estaba considerando la idea de lamerlos una vez más.

-Tienes bastante energía- Dijo con un tono de broma y malicia, no ha pasado el tiempo en nuestras almas, porque en el fondo seguimos siendo ese par de adolescentes que hacían el amor a hurtadillas en los lugares más impensables.

-Ara... así que quieres continuar la...-

Me interrumpió el sonido de los rieles y del tren comenzando una vez más su recorrido, vi la ventana y noté que ya no caían copos de nieve. -La marcha...- Susurró Natsuki bastante desencantada.

El tiempo se me había agotado, se levantó como un resorte, mi Kruger tenía un estado físico espléndido, no parecía cansada en lo absoluto o lo disimulaba muy bien. Guardé silencio, desde mi posición pude ver con lujo de detalle la gracia de su figura, los tonificados músculos de su vientre contraerse ante las peripecias de su dueña procurando vestirse con premura, aunque estoy segura que podría desvestirla más rápido.

Sintió esa clase de mirada sobre ella, se detuvo, la esmeralda más brillante llenó la panorámica de mis pupilas en el cuadro de su rostro sereno, su genuina sonrisa y sus cabellos húmedos por las acciones lujuriosas que tuvimos y que no podrán ser borradas nunca de mi recuerdo. Reflexionó como si el velo del amor ya no la cubriera o fuera más grande el miedo. -Shizuru... esta vez, ¿Estás dispuesta a no esconderte?- Frunció el ceño con esa habitual seriedad militar que tanto la caracterizaba, supe instantáneamente que no podría ofrecerle yacer como estuvimos en el pasado.

Me puse de pie, sin ninguna clase pudor en la piel desnuda y sudorosa que ella marcó con sus besos y sus manos. -Me gustaría saber qué significa para Natsuki esa expresión...- Intenté mantener la concentración mirando arriba de su pecho, a la altura de su cara mientras ella ocupaba las mínimas prendas para cubrir la desnudez de su torso.

Desvió la mirada, intuyendo la estratagema de un juego antiguo y muy conocido. Buscó en la oscuridad, deslizó la cama que hace unas horas había pasado por alto y de unos cajones laterales, extrajo una sábana para cubrirme del frío, por no decir, que inteligentemente cubrió mis argumentos. Aún seria su expresión sentí el tacto de sus manos sobre la tela a la altura de mis hombros. -No por diplomacia espero esconderme como una mentira... sabes bien que daría mi vida por ti, entonces dime si me darás, el mismo lugar que yo te daré ¿Vas a comprometerte conmigo? ¿O esperas que siga siendo una sombra que todo lo soporta en silencio?-

-No puedo darle a Natsuki lo que pide tan prontamente...- No mentí, no podría... pero tampoco quiero perderla, haré lo que sea necesario.

-Shizuru...- Noté un tono de voz más que grave. -Ya no somos aquellas niñas, sé lo que quiero y te quiero a ti, pero no tengo en mente ser la sombra del hombre que escojan para ti... no merezco menos que cualquier persona-

Había cambiado, madurando a fuerzas y con esa firmeza que me hacía temer, un error y sería todo, simplemente me expresaba su pensamiento sin reservas y aunque mi vida debe ser mía para escoger, mi posición siempre será un predicamento, pero ¿Qué sería la vida sin ella? Una abismo de vacíos insondables. La miré con la misma convicción que ella a mí. -Nada ansío tanto, no me importa si tengo que abdicar al trono para yacer contigo, eso tendrá que entenderlo mi padre y quien quiera que dedique mi vida al servicio de Excélsior, lo demás nada importa. Solo te suplico... dame tiempo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Se cruzó de brazos tan altiva como la recuerdo, odio que se vea tan bien cuando se pone tan fría y terca.

Suspiré hondamente, por tiempo... a solo un breve período de tener lo que más atesoro. -Dos meses... eso será suficiente- Una agenda apretada pero factible, tendré la oportunidad de ordenar las cosas con mi padre y aclarar las cosas con Reito.

-Bien, me parece que es un tiempo perfecto... te veré entonces- Terminó de vestir las prendas y yo intercepté uno de sus guantes para obligarle a acercarse una vez más, sabía que estaba molesta por la seriedad de su rostro... -Encuéntrame junto al cerezo del jardín secreto en la casa de la flor de Lis... junto al museo; espero que no lo hayas olvidado, la hora... ni el lugar- Volvió a mirarme con aquella intensidad y devoto amor, me devolvió el aire con ese acto.

-Jamás podría- Sonreí. -Bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol de cerezo, una lluvia de pétalos en otoño, un beso... cuando es el primero que recibe una chica, no puede ser olvidado-

-También fuiste la primera... en todo- Hizo una expresión encantadora, una picaresca en la mirada, tomó mi mano, extrajo de ella el guante con delicadeza, acercó mis dedos a su rostro, se regocijó de la caricia suave que le prodigué, me detuvo antes de besar la palma de mi mano. -Te amo... alteza, serviré en tu nombre y a tus propósitos... hasta la próxima ocasión estarás en mi pensamiento- Me dedicó un suave y cálido beso plagado de sus más sinceras emociones, disfruté silenciosamente cada segundo, anhelando detener el tiempo, tenerla por siempre para mí... -Cúbrete bien y duerme dulcemente, la verdad... no quiero compartir la vista-

Pero esas cosas no pasan ¿Verdad? Me llevó hasta el lecho y me depositó gentilmente en la cama, me cubrió con cobertores y besó mi frente, casi me sentí como una niña mimada. -Te amo... Tsuki- Dije en un susurro a su oído, respingó tenuemente y asintió abrazándome otro momento, así una vez más impregné mi nariz del delicioso aroma a cítricos y pino que inundaba su negra melena.

Sentí frío en cuanto se apartó, quise detenerla, pedir un poco más, pero se había logrado demasiado en un día para romper el saco por avaricia. Alcanzó su abrigo, su Kubanka, se cubrió adecuadamente, tomó el cinto de sus armas y luego simplemente desapareció por la puerta sur. A partir de ese momento el sueño se negó a venir conmigo, dadas las circunstancias me levanté, vestí y puse en regla los documentos, si quiero un mundo a salvo para Natsuki, entonces tengo que llevar a cabo mis planes con presteza. Tomé una pluma, hojas en blanco y comencé a escribir las propuestas formales de los acuerdos, lo beneficios y efectos concernientes a cada nación, Artai no sería más que el principio de esta importante tarea.

 _No sé explicar cuál es la razón  
No sé qué tienes mujer  
Caigo rendida tu cuerpo es como una obsesión  
Y el tren camino de algún lugar  
Tal vez no te vuelva a ver ya estás lejísimos  
Y el tren camino de algún lugar  
Preguntas qué hora es  
Me miras riéndote, luego te vas..._

Helaba, éramos 10 y yo miraba a nuestra líder de escuadra leer una y otra vez un documento con el ceño fruncido, estrechó el papel entre las manos, lo arrugó y lo arrojó al suelo lanzando un par de improperios en voz baja. Nunca había visto a la capitana Kruger estar tan impasible, después de varios minutos volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó el sorullo de papel y lo guardó en su uniforme. Los demás fingimos estar ocupados haciendo parecer que no notamos el disgusto de nuestra superior al mando, pero nos preocupamos cada quien a su manera. Arika Sayers comía como si no hubiera un mañana, siempre dice que no sabe cuántos días va a vivir, para los demás guarda apenas lo necesario, la muy bandida sabe que terminaré por compartirle algo de mis raciones, no discuto como siempre el que guarde un poco para la noche, cuando el frío cala los huesos y la urgente necesidad de calorías atenaza un hambre mortífera, simplemente miró de soslayo a Kruger mientras limpio mi rifle, sé que una recámara bloqueada puede costarme la vida en combate.

Me llamo Nina Wong, tengo 19 años, hace un año me uní a los lobos del norte, he admirado a la capitana desde el primer día que ingresé al cuerpo especial anti-rebeldes de la corona de Excélsior, la capitana atiza el fuego que nos mantiene vivos, en más de un sentido. No es divertido decirlo, pero Kruger nos ha salvado la vida al menos una vez a cada uno de nosotros, así que a todos nos importa más que por su rango en la milicia. Somos un grupo reducido, pero eficiente gracias a sus directrices, hemos logrado más en este corto periodo de tiempo juntos, que la policía monárquica en 10 años. Hace poco recibimos un soplo, alguien ha delatado a Lenoir Galac, la voz dice que es el líder de los insurgentes, si esto resulta ser cierto al fin podremos darnos un respiro, pero dudo que fuera tan fácil ¿Verdad?

-Es hora... preparen su equipo, nos vemos en la pista dentro de 10 minutos- Se escucha la voz de Kruger, nos apresuramos a seguir las órdenes, la mayoría tenemos todo en orden, pero una verificación de rutina puede definir muchas cosas en un momento dado.

-Rayos... ¡Rayos! Mi navaja- Observó a Arika dando vueltas como loca, de todo el equipo justo había olvidado su cuchillo de doble filo con sierra, si es que olvidarlo era el hecho de tenerlo amarrado al tobillo. Suspiré largamente antes de señalar su ubicación, quiero mucho a mi amiga Arika, porque crecimos en el mismo orfanato, pero a ratos es como un puntapié en las posaderas.

Una vez nos cercioramos de que los equipos estuvieran completos, acudimos al punto de extracción, la aeronave llegó y nos dispusimos a abordar ante la mirada atenta de la capitana, sin embargo yo que iba a subir al final, pude notar que se le acercaba un oficial de la capital, lo supe porque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia lo poco habituado que estaba al frío de la tundra, temblando como una hoja aquel hombre realizó una venia pronunciada en presencia de nuestra líder, le dijo algo al oído y le entregó una caja con envoltura de satín. Llegó mi ocasión de subir y esperando no delatar mi interés seguí adelante, sin embargo en el último momento

-No tiene que acudir a esta misión comandante, su posición le permite declinar...-

Tensé la mandíbula intentando no prestar atención de lo que había escuchado, molesta tomé asiento junto a Arika, puse las cintas de seguridad y mis pertenencias las aseguré bajo la silla. Pasaron 10 minutos y supuse entonces que ella no iría con nosotros...

-¡Mayor en la sala!- Gritó el teniente 2do Takato, quien estaba junto a la escotilla de acceso.

Una sonrisa se alojó silenciosamente en mi boca.

-Hay quienes piensan que las flores solo existen para adornar el paisaje, pero ignoran que son símbolos que representan muchas cosas, algunos imbéciles confunden a los lobos con las flores...- Vimos una pequeña sonrisa en su parco rostro. -...ahora alguien grita mi rango cuando me ven entrar en un lugar, como si fuera la gran cosa- Sonaron un par de carcajadas entre los hombres y nosotras, mientras los pasos de nuestro oficial al mando iban y venían parsimoniosamente. -Ese mismo idiota me dijo que podría abandonar la misión, imaginen su sorpresa cuando le dije que ni por todo el oro del mundo renunciaría a este honor- Nos sorprendimos y una efervescencia de orgullo me inundó por dentro. -... son mis soldados, han recorrido este valle de penas heladas al mismo ritmo que yo... ¿Sería siquiera posible imaginar dejarlos cuando vamos a llegar a la cima?- Negó con la cabeza.

-¡No señor!- Gritamos a coro más firmes que los cimientos del castillo del rey.

-¡¿Acaso seríamos cobardes?!- Instó el ardid. -¡¿Cuándo Galac y sus esbirros nos enfrenten al son de tiros?!-

-¡No señor!- Repetimos todavía más fieros.

-Pues yo les digo por orgullo y por honor, que nos batiremos en los mismísimos infiernos con esos asesinos, antes que de renunciar a la gloria de nuestro propio legado, pues no morirán por mano de asesinos los padres de los niños, no quemaran más la morada de los ancianos, ni hospitales, sus atrocidades serán un olvidado capítulo en los anales de la historia... pero nosotros seremos eternos por haber acabado con esta era oscura, será por el bienestar de nuestras familias, ¡Por Excélsior!, ¡Por el Rey! y... ¡Por la Princesa!-

-¡Por Excélsior!, ¡Por el Rey! y ¡Por la Princesa!- Repetimos como es exigible en nuestro credo, en nuestras costumbres. En ese orden, primero es nuestra tierra, la corona, y el heredero a la corona, todo es en su honor.

-¡Hoy Galac va a besarnos el trasero!- Gritó Arika con toda la emoción del momento y la efervescencia de las circunstancias, luego vino el repentino silencio, yo sentí casi casi vergüenza ajena.

-Tienes toda la razón, Teniente Sayers... ese desgraciado nos va a pagar unas cuantas- Natsuki le sujetó el hombro y la miró con estima, dejando las bromas de los soldados en sus gargantas. -¡Descansen!- Luego nos dió la espalda y fue a hablar con la piloto, Irina. -Hey Woods, llévanos al punto rojo en el mapa, sé discreta... confió en ti-

Unas pocas horas de silencio, nadie podría dormir a pesar del tiempo, estábamos alerta por cualquier novedad, con los paracaídas puestos, el equipo y las armas mejor que sujetos. Salvo por las insignias de más, Kruger se miraba igual que nosotros, mismo equipo y armas, pero se notaba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, unos poco amables sí miraba la tensión de su barbilla.

-'Pts.'... 'Pts.'- Sentía el tenue llamado de mi amiga castaña, cuando crucé miradas con el azul zafiro de sus brillantes ojos me sonrió pícaramente y dijo muy, muy bajo. -Te gusta Kruger ¿No es así?-

-¡Claro que no!- Casi grité por puro reflejo, lo siguiente que sentí fueron las miradas de todo el equipo, incluida la ex capitana. Enrojecí de pies a cabeza de la pura vergüenza. -No... Es como piensas Arika...- Dije por lo bajo.

-¡Mayor Kruger!- Escuchamos la voz de Irina desde la cabina. -¡Descarguen! ¡Descarguen!-

-Ya la oyeron, ¡A saltar!...-

Inmediatamente liberamos las cintas de seguridad, a la par que la escotilla trasera del avión se abría. -Teniente Wong... al inicio de la fila ¡No pierda un solo hombre!-

-Sí ¡Mayor!- Dije en el acto antes de correr hacia la rampa y saltar en primer lugar, yo lideraría la punta de la cola de salto, detrás con apenas 3 segundos de diferencia vino Arika, luego Hanku y así sucesivamente. Una estrategia antigua para evitar que la escuadra se separe muchos metros entre un miembro y otro. La última en saltar fue Kruger...

Descendimos sobre la blanca nieve de la montaña, aunque desde el aire pudimos ver el campamento de Galac a unos pocos kilómetros, notamos la estimable custodia con la que contaba, supe entonces que no iba a ser fácil. Irina por su parte ejecutaba las maniobras de distracción con el avión, atrayendo sobre sí la mayor cantidad de enemigos aéreos posibles y dejando algunos señuelos, para que algunos hombres salieran a buscar, dado que nuestro número era inferior. Eso nos daría la ventaja, pero como dice nuestra oficial al mando, un soplo siempre puede ser una trampa, por eso planeamos y distraemos, cuando cualquier cosa puede salir mal. Nos deshicimos de los paracaídas, luego corrimos la distancia entre el sitio de aterrizaje y el campamento enemigo, a pesar del frío y los obstáculos, arribamos en 20 minutos. El grupo se dividió a la mitad, entramos por flancos opuestos, los beta en cabeza de Arika Sayers atraerán una vez más la atención en el frente, los alfa liderados por la Mayor Kruger, nos infiltramos por las ventilas, pero las alarmas se activaron al roce de una de las astas de un abanico eléctrico, nos vimos obligados a salir del escondite y responder los disparos de los colaboradores de Galac.

El fuego cruzado perduró algunos momentos, lenta y metódicamente fuimos eliminando a los soldados de Galac, ellos no contaban sus balas, ellos no sabían mantener la calma ante la adversidad, nosotros habíamos aprendido a ser disciplinados y eficientes, nada más mirar la efectividad de las balas de Kruger me causaba más admiración. Entre los asesinos había gente de todo tipo, a lo largo de este tiempo me he topado con escorias, pero también otro tipo de personas que se meten a estas cosas sin medir las consecuencias. Adiviné algunos principiantes entre sus filas, muchachos más que perdidos, pero con la misma convicción que yo... no puedo solo tener piedad porque al final eso hará que se compliquen las cosas o pierda amigos, aliados... así que cerraba los ojos un segundo antes de jalar el gatillo, para no dudar.

Lento pero seguro nos deshicimos de cada obstáculo, tuvimos heridos, afortunadamente tratables, cruzamos los pasillos, era imposible que ese sujeto escapara, cuantos más pisos bajábamos más claro estaba que se trataba de un búnker. -No podemos dejar que llegue allá...- Oí la voz de Kruger, ciertamente si ese tipo entrase en el búnker, tendríamos que asegurar el lugar y montar un campamento, esperando que se le acaben las provisiones, y esos sitios pueden tener suficiente para meses.

-Hakuma, Takato, Nanto... cubran a la teniente Wong y a mí, necesito que mantengan distraídos a esos sujetos, que no se arriesguen a disparar porque seremos blanco fácil...- Esos ojos verdes tan intensos como una esmeralda profunda, su sonrisa. -Necesito que me lleves el paso como siempre... Nina-

Asentí, hizo movimientos con su mano, delatando una cuenta regresiva. 9, 8, 7... Los tres tenientes segundos comenzaron a intercalar seguidillas de disparos, de tal forma que si algunos de nuestros agresores intentara asomar un poco la cabeza, le costaría caro. 3, 2, 1 y comenzamos a correr por el pasillo lateral hacia lo que parecían unas escaleras, según los planos de la estructura, nosotros habíamos bloqueado las vías más rápidas, Galac tendría que ir por el lado opuesto, sin embargo el recorrido sería más largo y saliendo un momento al exterior antes de volver a sumergirse en el subsuelo. Solo nos quedaba la esperanza de alcanzarlo antes de su acceso a puerto seguro y, bueno, correr era una de las cosas que mejor sabíamos hacer, si es que trotar escaleras abajo en una interminable serie de pisos se considerara un deporte, habría un par de medallas en nuestro grupo.

Pasó entonces algo inesperado, vi la negra melena frente a mí, bajar poco a poco, Natsuki había tropezado y no tuve la oportunidad de sujetarla por el chaleco, rodó unos cuantos escalones y se detuvo de golpe contra un grupo de varillas de los barandales. Llegué a su lado con presteza, pero ella se puso de pie por su propia cuenta, vi la sangre corriendo por su nariz y su mirada ligeramente pérdida, escupió un poco de sangre y me animó a ir delante. -Te sigo... solo pisé algo resbaloso ¡Apresúrate!-

Vi hacia atrás antes de seguir, no había nada en las escaleras, pese a todo obedecí, si atrapamos a Galac entonces las pesadillas acabarán, no tendré que tolerar la casa en llamas nunca más. Logramos llegar al cruce, la puerta no estaba sellada ni delataba haber sido abierta, aguardamos en el cubierto de la esquina, volví a poner mi atención sobre mi oficial al mando, me preocupé de notar la agitación de sus respiros, jamás había visto que se agotara con tanta facilidad, sin embargo después de semejante tropiezo yo seguramente estaría inconsciente, así que un par de magulladuras es un asunto menor.

Escuché pasos, miré con un pequeño espejo para no arriesgarme a lo tonto, en cuanto vi al desgraciado de Lenoir aparecer por el otro lado, tomé posición y disparé sin dudarlo, le di en una pierna, cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor, vi a otros dos hombres y les disparé, ambos murieron... los siguientes fueron tensos momentos, con la ayuda de la Mayor Kruger nos deshicimos de todos los colaboradores y escoltas de Galac, al final solo quedó él, con una pierna destrozada, sangrando en el suelo..

Puse mi rifle en mi espalda, caminé hacia él mirándole con odio ciego, no podía dejar que muriera desangrado sin saldar sus deudas, tomé mi cinturón y le estanque la sangre con un torniquete, no sin disfrutar sus gritos de dolor he de confesar. -Vendrás conmigo... desgraciado- Lo levanté con las dos manos, al ver su cara sentí aún más enojo. -Retira tus lentes... quiero ver los ojos de un asesino como tú- Exigí, no me importaba nada realmente, la única razón de unirme a esta escuadra no sería otra que mi venganza y ahora que lo tenía entre las manos, me aseguraré de que sea ese hombre, porque voy a torturarlo lentamente.

-Oh pequeña... ¿Acaso piensas sollozar por la muerte de tu familia? ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado esa reclamación?- La voz y la sonrisa de ese gusano me hacía hervir la sangre, le volteé la cara de un puñetazo. -Es una pena que no recuerde exactamente a cuál familia perteneces, yo recuerdo las súplicas de todos ellos-

Lenoir levantó la cabeza, le rompí el labio en medio de mis efervescencias, a mi espalda yacía Kruger con la mirada fija en él, vimos sus ojos, eran tan rojos como la sangre, tenían un brillo de maldad antinatural, era como ver a un demonio, era él, el artífice de mi desgracia... _"Estarás bien... estarás bien... escóndete aquí y no salgas ¿Lo prometes? No llores... no llores, shhh... no dejes que te oigan"_ Me pareció escuchar el eco de la voz de una niña en mi mente, unos ojos mirándome preocupados, no veía nada en la oscuridad pero estaba muy asustada, sostenía mi peluche con todas mis fuerzas, pasaron tantas horas y cuando salí del escondite en el que me puso ella para cuidarme... ví como la casa de mis padres estaba en llamas, aún me causa arcadas el olor de aquel incendio, la carne humana quemada es un hedor que está en mi memoria siempre al despertar.

-Mataste a mis padres, a mi hermana pequeña...- Escuché la voz de Natsuki tan grave y fría que me espantó. -He vivido cada día de mi vida para llegar hasta ti... debiste matarme Galac, no sería justo dejarme vivir habiendo matado a toda mi familia, porque te juro que te haré sentir un mundo de dolor- ¿Acaso ella también sufrió la misma ignominia?

-Jajajajajaja...- Una escandalosa y molesta risa manó de la garganta de ese despreciable ser. -Muñequita, no te alcanzará la vida... hay otros 10 como yo aquí en Excélsior, escuadras de la muerte en las otras naciones, la Hidra Escarlata es como una serpiente inmortal, corta una cabeza y saldrán otras 2 en su lugar, encuentra a un caballero de la muerte y vendrán sobre ti otros 3- Iba a reírse un poco más pero volví a darle un puñetazo que le tiró al menos dos dientes.

-Vas a cantar como un pajarito...- Kruger se dio la vuelta y activó su comunicador, -Woods trae el avión... tenemos a Galac-

-Como ordene Mayor Kruger- Se oyó la voz de nuestra piloto al otro lado.

Lenoir volvió a reírse escandalosamente. -Así que eres la pequeña Kruger...-

-¿Me recuerdas animal?- Natsuki se acuclilló junto a él y estrujó el cuello de su camisa. -¿Por qué mi familia? He visto pasar más de 15 años para saberlo... ¡Dímelo entonces!-

-Seré gentil contigo... Kruger, después de todo, me encontraste en menos de 2 años, ellos llevan más de 10 años intentando, pero tú diste con un caballero de la muerte ¡Felicidades!- Ese asqueroso sonrió como si de verdad fuera un acto de bondad, quería ensartarlo en el acto, pero entendía a mi Mayor, yo también quiero saber y seré paciente para cuando mi turno llegue. -Todos... conocemos tu historia, eres especial puesto que la primera cabeza se encargó personalmente de la explosión que mató a la bella Saeko Kuga y al Ministro Kalan Kruger-

-Saeko... Kalan...- Susurré entre dientes con un temblor en las manos, sentí las lágrimas escurrir en mis mejillas, mis labios temblaron. Esos nombres... son...

-Ellos crearon la cura por ti, tú sigues viva por su legado Natsuki Kruger- Aquel hombre de ojos rojos sonrió a pesar de tener rota la boca y la nariz, desangrándose poco a poco de una pierna, parecía vivir su fiesta personal. -O tal vez ¿No fue suficiente?- Lenoir intentó limpiar la sangre de la cara de mi oficial al mando y está retiró la mano con brusquedad.

-¿De qué hablas maldito?- Exigí saber con afán, como si presintiera que nada bueno sería.

-¿Conoces la plaga del valle negro?- Quién no lo sabría, mató a centenares, a miles de personas de no ser por la vacuna blanca.

-No se ha visto un solo caso en 20 años...- Refutó Natsuki con frialdad.

-Culpa a tus padres de semejante acto... aquellos que trabajan para dar vida a los pusilánimes, llenando de esperanza al mundo, son malos para el negocio y fue por ello que murieron...-

-¿Cuál negocio?- Cuestioné, qué podría justificar semejantes atrocidades. -¡Explica!- Exige Natsuki.

-La guerra mi estimada Kruger... es la purga del mundo, la verdadera cura... La hidra Escarlata es la cura del mundo- Salió a relucir el fanatismo de ese loco.

-¡Qué estupidez!- Natsuki escupió a un lado y se limpió la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo. -Cuídalo Wong... o yo voy a matarlo antes de que llegue la extracción-

Le relevé en posiciones, era mi turno de saber. -¿Por qué? Los esposos Kruger no eran pacificadores... ella era científica y él un ministro de transporte ¿Por qué representarían peligro alguno?- No me atreví a decirlo, que preguntaba por mis papás, lo cual me hacía la persona por la que Kruger lloraba de rabia y dolor. - _"¿Cómo es que no me reconoce?"_ \- Pensé entre abrumada y confusa por la situación.

-Su invención, su transporte masificado... Kuga inventó la cura y Kruger, podía llevarla a cualquier lugar en un santiamén, si al menos ella la hubiera vendido, ¡Pero NO! Fue su regalo al mundo, ahora piensen... si la primera vacuna detuvo la plaga del valle negro. ¿Qué haría la segunda? La vacuna que estaban fabricando para curar a su querida hija, uno de los raros casos mutados de la plaga... una madre haría lo que fuera ¿No es así?-

-¿Cuál... de las dos niñas, tenía la enfermedad?- Pregunté con temor.

-Las dos...- Sentí la sentencia de muerte sobre nosotras, y sin mamá para ayudar. -...ambas fueron gestadas mientras la doctora hacía los estudios, así que el virus mutó-

-Por... eso me dejó vivir, para ver si la vacuna llegaba a su límite- Musitó la que concluí era mi hermana mayor, la voz, la persona que me mantuvo a salvo ese funesto día, encontrarla para perderla ¿No es irrisorio? -Me tuvo a tiro, estaba en el suelo y la onda me arrojó lejos... vi parte de su rostro, sus ojos... espera que muera para infectarlos a todos con mi virus-

-Así es, y vas a morir pronto, Kruger... después de todo, solo se requiere un poco de tejido de tu espina, y para cuando todo esto explote, podrán tomar todo el que se necesite para fabricar 'la Purga Roja'- Lenoir abrió su saco y vimos entonces un dispositivo explosivo adherido a su ropa. -Te doy 15 segundos... no puedo dejar que te destroces completamente- Saqué mi arma y le disparé sin contemplaciones antes de que pudiera accionar ningún dispositivo, pero el reloj siguió su marcha.

-¡NINA CORRE!- Sentí un jalón con tal fuerza que Kruger me puso delante de ella, no pasaron los 15 segundos que ese hijo de p... hubo prometido, la explosión se oyó con fuerza, habíamos corrido varios metros cuando la fuerza del impacto nos arrojó hasta el final del pasillo. Caí sobre el duro piso de concreto sintiendo los estremecimientos de la tierra y unos pocos escombros sobre mí, tenía la sensación sanguinolenta en la boca y un dolor punzante en varias partes, pero había algo más, o dicho en otros términos, alguien más sobre mí.

-Gracias por ese disparo... dañaste la mitad del artefacto- Su voz se oía lastimera y adolorida, ahogada. -No dejes que mi sangre... se mezcle con la tuya- Me advirtió tratando de apartarse de mí.

-No importa Natsuki, tenemos la muerte en las venas... Je, me escondí como me dijiste, te hice caso, sobreviví... pero nunca volviste por mí- Me arrastré hasta una de las barandas para ayudarme a quedar erguida, tenía una pierna lastimada, puede que alguna costilla rota. -Yo sólo sabía decir... Sae... Kala, Uki- Con sendos esfuerzos me senté, quise escuchar una respuesta suya, pero me topé con la aterradora imagen de ella boca abajo, un charco de sangre y una hoja de metal verticalmente insertada en su espalda media. -¡Natsuki!- Me arrastré a pesar del dolor para yacer junto a ella, vi la herida, tomé una poca de pólvora de una de las balas, quité el fierro, llené la herida con aquel polvo negro y luego le prendí fuego.

-¡Arggg!- Gritó de dolor, suspiré, seguía viva. La mantuve inmóvil, apretando fieramente las cintas de su uniforme, luego intenté solicitar apoyo. -¡Nina Wong! ¡Habla Nina Wong! ¿Me copian?-

-Irina... Woods... recibe- La señal no era la mejor.

-Mayor herida... repito, ¡Mayor herida!... Solicito apoyo- Grité a todo pulmón para que me oyera, lo repetí una y otra vez. -¡Dos camillas!-

-La explosi... sión- Apenas eso pude oír al otro lado de la línea con la voz de Irina entrecortándose.

-¡Paramédicos Urgente!-

-En... ca...camino- Respiré.

Calculé las circunstancias, me puso delante, recibió la onda y las esquirlas, sabía que tal vez nos mataría, pero se aseguró de que yo recibiera el menor daño. Aún sin saberlo, siempre está cuidándome. La acomodé sobre mis piernas y acaricié sus cabellos.

-Aquí estoy... aquí... no me iré Tsuki... no me iré- Me costaba respirar, pero no bajaría la guardia ni un poco. Sostuve mi rifle y cubrí la mira de las escaleras por las que bajamos, nada me garantizaba que no llegará primero la hidra para sacar la espina de mi hermana.

Pasaron 20 largos minutos antes de que pudiera oír el sonidos de las botas militares martillando las escaleras de metal, preparé mi arma. Sí iba a morir me llevaría unos cuantos al infierno.

-Somos nosotros, no dispares... ¡Somos nosotros!- Escuché la voz de Arika, vaya que me conoce.

Así llegaron los miembros restantes de los Alfa y Beta, la expresión de todos ensombreció al ver el estado deplorable de Kruger, sin embargo nadie se puso a pensar demasiado las cosas, llegaron las camillas y nos recogieron del suelo.

-Arika... quema la sangre... tira cualquier ignífugo, quémalo todo- Le dije a mi amiga antes de sentir que la fatiga me vencía.

-Desvaría...- Musitó Takato, quise refutar pero la voz de Sayers me sorprendió.

-Aún si estuviera loca... es mi amiga, no le negaría nada- Así mi castaña amiga sacó un tarro petróleo de su equipo y lo vertió en el suelo, luego lo prendió y vi la sangre calcinarse hasta ser una mancha negra en el suelo. -Usen equipo de implosión en esta sala... ni una gota de sangre-

-Como ordene teniente Sayers- Fue todo cuanto pude oír, antes de ser llevada por mis compañeros a la superficie donde el avión nos esperaba, me aplicaron unos calmantes y el mundo cambió de color, luego no pude evitar el sopor venciendo mi consciencia. Sonreí mientras mi amiga sujetaba mi mano... -La encontré...- Susurré con las lágrimas en los ojos, pero no hallé la voz para decir nada más.

.

.

.

Bajo el árbol de cerezo junto al museo, cuando el sol quiera esconderse en las montañas, en el atardecer de naranjas tan vivos. Apoyé la espalda en el tronco y dejé pasar el tiempo, sostenía en mis manos una caja y una carta.

-¿Natsuki?- Escuché la suave voz de un ángel en mis oídos, me di la vuelta y planté mi rodilla en la tierra.

-Su alteza...-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Nina Wong... Natsuki Kruger me envió aquí para entregarle esto- Extendí la carta y la caja.

Ella las tomó con cuidado, sin preguntas, sin mirarme, con una tormenta asomando en sus ojos rubí, abrió el sobre y pude ver entonces el papel de aquel distante día, arrugado, luego alisado, posteriormente manchado con la sangre que vertimos en la que supuse nuestra última hora. Levanté la vista, vi la letra de Kruger con un enunciado. _"Rota nuestra promesa, será la primera que no cumpla y conoces la razón... Shizuru"_

Me levanté e invité a su alteza a ver el lado opuesto con el mensaje, lo que me dió la oportunidad de apreciar la fotografía, debajo de las gotas rojas de sangre seca se podía apreciar la imagen de un pulcro beso entre la joven castaña frente a mí y el heredero de Carteya, Reito Kanzaki. Una carta anexa mucho más larga con líneas de un tratado y otras tantas exponía las razones de la peculiar unión. Desvié la mirada, esperando con prudencia poner pies en polvorosa cuando se dejaba ver dentro de la caja la medalla que le confería a mi hermana el rango de Mayor, un peldaño más alto en la milicia, en poco tiempo no tendría nada de qué preocuparse detrás de una oficina fuertemente custodiada, sin embargo había preferido enfrentar el enemigo al filo de las confrontaciones.

-¿Es... suya esta sangre? Le pido me informe, Srta. Wong- Escuché distante la voz de la próxima reina de Excélsior.

-Es la sangre de la Mayor Kruger, herida... por onda explosiva, una vara de- Un ademán de la princesa me bastó para saber que mi descripción sería muy cruda para una mujer poco acostumbrada al argot militar.

-¿Vive?- Estrujó la carta cerca de su pecho.

-Sí... se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente-

-Wong-san yo le pido me lleve con ella, en verdad deseo explicarle el sentido de estas acciones...-

-Estaría encantada de llevarla alteza, sin embargo... Kruger se dirigió en misión a Argoria esta mañana, así que ya no se encuentra en la capital, la zona específica de su arribo en la nación vecina es de alto secreto, por ende no fui informada-

-Gracias... Wong-san-

Hay personas que sollozan en silencio para no ser escuchados, ni interrumpidos... Comprendí entonces que su alteza, la princesa Shizuru era esa clase de personas, del tipo que sonríe cuando las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Hice una venia pronunciada. -Le serviré excelentísima-

-Eres libre de ir- Susurró con la voz rota.

-Como ordene alteza- Quisiera quedarme, ansié consolarla, pero ¿Qué hacer para sanar un corazón roto? No conozco la cura para ese mal. Le di la espalda y caminé lejos... más lejos, buscando un camino diferente, nunca pude decirle a Natsuki la verdad... al final solo sería una preocupación con el virus corriendo por mis venas, no sé cuánto tiempo nos falte, mientras nadie sepa quién soy, estaré a salvo. Suspiré largamente mirando la cadena que ella me obsequió. _"Es el final de una historia que no debió ocurrir en primer lugar, no puedo quedarme a mirar qué hace de su vida cuando no es conmigo con quien planeó vivirla y si continúo buscando al asesino entonces me pondré al alcance de sus manos una vez más, no puedo darles tal oportunidad... es hora de encontrar un camino diferente, una cura... gracias por todo Nina"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Notas Aclaratorias._**

 _Los personajes aquí citados no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a Sunrise o a quien en su defecto los haya comprado. Solo la trama es de mi invención y todos los demás personajes creados fuera de la saga Mai-Hime._

 _La canción titulada el Tren tampoco me pertenece, es de NEK_

 _Este es un escrito destinado a entretener, sin animo de lucro por lo cual espero lo disfruten._


End file.
